Facetas
by sakura dream black
Summary: Esta es una historia vista desde distintas persepciones y realidades, vamos a ver que una simple escena puede cambiar la vida de toda una serie de personajes que sentiran draco, ron y ginny al ver a hermione y harry en una escena mas que amistosa
1. La realidad segun Harry

Declaimer: los personajes que se presentan a continuación son de j.k rowling yo simplemente los uso para plasmar mis deseos ….torcidos.

Este fic enlaza una historia desde distintas realidades o percepciones, verán que se introducen o manejan distintos sentimientos o sensaciones amor, lujuria, odio, deseo, despecho, amistad, traicion, etc. los personajes que se utilizaran serán Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Draco

Espero que les guste

**FACETAS**

**La realidad según harry**

Ahí estaba él, era su último año en griffindor y a pesar de ello no sentía mucha tristeza, estos últimos años había cambiado notablemente, dejó su figura infantil por una más madura y tremendamente sexy, aunque él no era el más wapo del colegio, tenía lo suyo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, pronto oscurecería y al parecer el tiempo no estaba muy a su favor, nubes negras se aproximaban a howarts y de vez en cuneado se podían apreciar pequeños destellos de luz a lo lejano, seguido de estruendos que parecían los gritos de las brujas de la época medieval, él apresuraba el paso, era claro que estaba en dirección a la cabaña de su amigo el gigante hadrid, al paso que iba pronto se encontro frente a la puerta, lentamente giró la manija y la empujó, un leve chirrido se escucho pero ello no le importo demasiado, poso sus ojos casi inmediatamente en el viejo sofá, ahí estaba ella, echada en ese viejo y sucio sofá, sus rizos castaños caían sobre sus hombros, sus labios rozados jugaban con un pequeño caramelo que sujetaba en la mano, tenia la mirada perdida, ella parecia estar soñando despierta.

- Her…mione- articulo con voz ronca y algo de nerviosismo, la castaña se puso inmediatamente de pie, dejo de mirar lo que estaba mirando y poso sus ojos marrones en el chico, éstos reflejaban vacío y tristeza, los primeros pasos que lograron dar sus piernas fueron algo lentos y cortos, pero los siguientes ya fueron más ágiles y largos, en unos segundos ya se encontraba frente al ojiverde, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y selló sus labios con los suyos.

Harry quedó impactado por un momento, pero inmediatamente correspondió al beso, fue un beso salvaje y duradero, hermione introducía su lengua en la boca del chico con gran ferocidad, como si el mundo se acabara en aquel beso, harry por su lado trataba de no quedar atrás, sujetaba a hermione por la cintura, poco a poco sus bocas transformaban ese beso tan bestial en uno más suave y delicado, harry sentía como el cuerpo de su compañera empezaba a estremecerse a medida que él obraba con sus manos. El griffindor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña poco a poco, sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a sus gluteos, harry los apretó un poco haciendo que hermione gemiera en medio del beso, inmediatamente una de sus manos empezó a subir por su parte delantera hasta llegar a unos de sus senos, lo masajeo de forma suave y delicada, hermione simplemente emitía algunos gemidos cortos y ahogados dentro su boca.

La mente de harry estaba casi apagada, eran sus hormonas quienes actuaban por el, mientras hermione dejaba el beso y empezaba a explorar otras partes del cuerpo de harry, las culpas del griffindor empezaron, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿no se supone que él amaba a Ginny? ¿Cómo podía estar en tal situación con su mejor amiga!!? Con la chica que su mejor amigo amaba!!, realmente se sentía un miserable, pero había algo mas fuerte dentro de él que le impedía salir corriendo de ese lugar o ponerle un alto, simplemente él sabia que dentro de sí estaba deseando tener aunque sea por un momento esos labios atrapados con los suyos.

Y ahí estaba, ya no había marcha atrás, el moreno tomó a la castaña y la llevó hasta el sillón viejo donde estaba en principio, a continuación él empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su compañera de forma lenta, a medida que lo hacía se daba cuenta que la dulce, tierna y pequeña hermione con la que había compartido parte de su infancia había quedado atrás, ahora era toda una mujer, y aunque sus senos aún eran algo pequeños sus piernas eran bastante largas y muy bien torneadas, su piel era tersa y suave al igual que sus labios.

Harry había manoseado por un buen rato a su compañera, pronto sus hormonas le habían ordenado terminar de una vez con lo que empezo, luego de haber depositado unos cuantos besos en el cuello de la castaña y de haber jugado un buen rato con su oreja quiso dar comienzo a la ultima parte de lo que deseaba hacer, se dirigió hacia la cara de la castaña para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella simplemente estaba ahí, nuevamente con la mirada perdida, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez de sus ojos marrones brotaban pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua, ¿Estaba llorando?, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, lo cual hacía que las lágrimas brotaran con mayor abundancia, pero aun asi esos ojos seguían perdidos, harry quedo desconcertado, simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, se quedo estático por un momento, la situación era realmente extraña, estaba preocupado, asustado y algo alborotado, pronto escucho una voz familiar, era el dueño de la cabaña, y aunque aún se encontraba algo lejos harry se estremeció bastante, ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo encontraba en tal situación? Él casi encima de hermione y ella llorando?, definitivamente no era una buena idea que los encontrase.

Harry tomó a hermione y la sacudió destranzandola de esa forma, ella simplemente lo miró y empezó a llorar, al ver que el moreno la tomaba por los hombros pronto volvio a recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba, empujó a harry y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a un harry solo y desconcertado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, este es uno de mis primeros fics, yo soy totalmente nueva en esto nada me haría más feliz que lo que escribo gustase a alguien.

Quiero comentar que en los siguientes capítulos veremos las realidades según hermione, Ginny, Ron y mi querido Draco, asi que el fic tendra unos 5 capitulos talvez 6 si escribo algo más


	2. La realidad según Hermione

Declaimer: los personajes que se presentan a continuación son de j.k rowling yo simplemente los uso para plasmar mis deseos ….torcidos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que me sienta fenomenal jaja ^^ enserio gracias

**La realidad según hermione**

Hermione recorría un oscuro pasillo del castillo, había hablado con harry unas horas antes, se verían en treinta minutos, ella le revelaría un secreto, su secreto, estaba enamorada, no se trataba de ron, ni de ningún griffindor, ella se había enamorado de la persona más ruin que había conocido, del rubio slytherin que la había hecho miserable a ella y a sus amigos por unos buenos y largos años, mientras recorría ese pasillo, por su mente no venían más que posibles escenas de ella y harry luego de expresarle su verdad, harry desmayado, harry matandola, harry llorando, harry matando al blondo, harry harry harry. Y aunque era lo peor que podría decirle estaba dispuesta a ser sincera con su amigo, estaba harta de mentir y disimular que sentía odio por él.

Mientras su mente vagaba en un mundo diferente al suyo pronto ya se encontraba cerca del final del pasillo, de repente sintió que una mano le tomaba el codo y la jalaba hacia la pared, la castaña solo emitió un agudo y apagado chillido, pues le habían sellado la boca con una mano, tenía aprisionado el cuerpo contra el muro de piedra, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos, pues los tenía cerrados por el golpe y la impresión, cuando los abrió por completo vio quien era aquel que la estaba aprisionando, una figura joven y masculina, los ojos grises reflejaban una abrumante frialdad, tenía la cabellera rubia, algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro, sus labios eran delgados y completamente rozados, era él..su amor, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se acercó bastante a la castaña que casi podía saborear su aliento, hermione tenía los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos, había entre abierto su boca como una acción casi instantánea al momento que Draco se había acercado, él simplemente esbozó una mueca y lanzó a la castaña al suelo.

-Qué pensabas Granger?! Que me acercaría a ti para darte un beso?, Sabes? No tengo tan malos gustos- escupió el rubio, mientras que en los ojos de hermione se llenaban de lágrimas y una mueca de tristeza se formaban en sus labios, Draco se volvió dándole la espalda, antes de salir del pasillo emitió una última frase dejando así a una Hermione casi muerta.

-…solo quería recordar como huelen las cosas como tú, porque eso eres, una cosa, peor que un animal, que un elfo, no eres nada, y si me preguntas cómo creo que acabaras, te diré que estarás sola toda tu vida, porque no eres más que una maldita empollona, nadie ni con un maní como cerebro se fijaría en ti, ni siquiera por diversión…-

Hermione había quedado completamente inerte, apabullada, dolida en lo más profundo de su ser, pasaron unos pocos minutos para que pudiera levantarse del lugar donde le rubio la había arrojado, apenas podía caminar, no se trataba del dolor físico sino de uno más fuerte, parecía alma en pena, no funcionaba más como una ser racional, solo recordaba las palabras del rubio y sentía como su corazón se destrozaba una y otra vez, caminaba, solo caminaba, unos cuantos minutos después se topo con una puerta bastante grande, al parecer había tenido la suerte de vagar por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña de hadrid, cuando ingresó dio unos pequeños pasos hacia el sofá viejo y polvoriento que se encontraba cerca a la puerta, se recostó y nuevamente empezó a recordar, aquella escena, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en su boca se formaba la mueca anterior, ¿acaso en verdad no valía como mujer? así estaba por unos minutos hasta que llegó Harry

La castaña no podía organizar muy bien sus ideas, solo tenía en la mente la idea de ser inferior, de no valer como mujer, solo pudo escuchar un leve llamado, se levanto del sofá, al principio algo de la racionalidad que siempre había gozado había vuelto y ello se reflejó en los pequeños y dudosos pasos que dio para llegar al moreno, pero nuevamente las palabras del blondo hicieron eco en su mente y sus piernas agilizaron el paso casi instantáneamente, solo quería demostrarle al mundo, a Draco a ella misma que sí podía valer como mujer, todo el sentimiento que la había embargado desde que el rubio la envenenó se reflejó pronto en un fuerte y feroz beso, ya no era una niña, no era una empollona, no era una cosa, era una mujer, ella valía y al momento que Harry respondió a su beso sintió que realmente lo era. Pero poco a poco los remordimientos nacían y la atormentaban una mezcla de decepción personal, lujuria, traición y odio empezaron a formarse en su interior, a medida que Harry la tocaba no podía pensar más que en Ginny, en lo que estaba haciendo con su amigo, en la traición a su amor, a sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo y una parte de su mente lo disfrutaba porque todo lo que le habían dicho estaba siendo devaluado, su cuerpo trataba de obrar pero en su mente se desencadenaba una batalla feroz entre lo que sentía y lo que empezaba a sentir, sus ojos se tornaron perdidos y su mente viajaba a mil por hora, a pesar de que Harry la manoseaba ella había cesado, ya no tocaba, simplemente parecía estar muerta en vida, pronto todos sus pensamientos se vieron disueltos cuando sintió como alguien la sacudía por los hombros, todas las escenas proyectadas en su mente se rompieron como un cristal y ella volvía a ser racional, su mente conectaba sus neuronas y empezaba a recordar todo lo que le habían hecho y lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahí estaba, su ropa toda deshecha, Harry tomandola por lo hombros y casi encima de ella, Harry encima de ella…..pronto se dio cuenta de la situación, la culpa, la traición la vergüenza, todo ellas invadieron a la castaña, empujó a Harry y salio de la cabaña llorando. Había estado corriendo cuando llegó al mismo pasillo donde había ocurrido el altercado con el slytherin, cuando había acelerado el paso notablemente chocó contra un cuerpo, instantáneamente pronunció un lo siento y alzó los ojos llorosos, sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando observó con quién se había topado…Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero y les siga gustando, el proximo capitulo talvez lo suba el lunes ya que mañana tengo un bautizo…espero y lo que subi les sea de su agrado….


	3. La realidad según Ron

Muchas gracias por leer lo que escribí anteriormente, es realmente para mí algo fantástico y que por supuesto me alegra el día, por otra parte sé que soy pésima en esto de la redacción, muchas de las ideas que tengo al transcribirlas algunas palabras no están bien escritas…eso porque los dedos tratan de ser lo más rápidos, pues luego se me va la idea y no la recuerdo XD, en fin espero y me disculpen… un beso para todas y a seguir el fic.

**La realidad según Ron**

El día fue realmente espantoso, primero lo regañaron por no poner atención en clase y luego Snape le puso tremendas tareas domésticas por estar distraído chocar con él y por supuesto tirarle su bebida empapando completamente su túnica. Primero empezó limpiando todas las pizarras en howarts sin la ayuda de su varita, todo al estilo muggle, no tenía la más remota idea de qué utensilios o herramientas utilizar, por lo que el griffindor tuvo que pedir ayuda a su amigo Hagrid, el gigante le prestó todo lo necesario y luego Ron empezó con su tarea, luego de limpiar las pizarras continuo con las bancas del aula de pociones, quitar los chicles pegados debajo de los pupitres no fue nada fácil, al menos con los que aún estaban frescos, el pelirrojo estaba completamente asqueado, todo ese chicle…no podía creer que estaba haciendo todo ello y sin la ayuda de su varita, para finalizar con sus quehaceres Snape le había ordenado limpiar todos y cada uno de los inodoros de los baños de los varones, eso realmente lo enfureció, cuando escuchó el mandato su enojo se reflejó en su cara, estaba completamente roja, sin decir nada (pues no quería recibir más deberes) dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los baños, cuando entró se dio cuenta que un fétido olor se apoderó del lugar, a gran parte de los estudiantes les había sentado mal el postre que los elfos de la cocina habían preparado, según ellos era un exquisito manjar, pero a muchos les cayó mal, por ello casi todos los inodoros se encontraban estancados, realmente no era su día.

Cuando al fin terminó, estaba completamente exhausto, no deseaba más que descansar, pero antes debía de devolver las herramientas de limpieza que le había prestado Hagrid, dudaba en hacerlo, hubiera preferido ir primero a los aposentos griffindorianos descansar y luego devolver las herramientas, pero pensó en que talvez el gigante podría necesitarlas, con toda la pereza del mundo se dirigió hacia la cabaña del gigante, en el camino pudo notar que el clima había cambiado bastante, de un sol radiante a una posible tormenta, al menos esa decisión había sido acertada, no se mojaría, algo le tenía que salir bien.

Al llegar a la puerta estuvo a punto de dar unos pequeños golpes para que Hagrid le abriera pero pronto recordó a su perro, si tocaba la puerta lo más probable es que saliese corriendo antes que el gigante y le brincase para luego empaparlo con su saliva, o no, esto le había salido bien y para que no se empañe su único acierto, prefirió tocar la ventana, el ruido sería menos, Hagrid podría verlo inmediatamente y salir de su casa solo, así podría devolverle las herramientas prestadas y sin la necesidad de empaparse con la baba del perro.

Así lo hizo, dejó las herramientas a unos pasos de la puerta y fue directo hacia la ventana que daba a la sala, pensó que lo más probable era que su amigo se encontrase ahí; solo tuvo que observar un momento para que en su cara se formase una mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieran como nunca lo habían hecho, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry con Hermione, se frotó los ojos casi de forma inmediata, esperando que todo fuese solo alucinaciones suyas, pero no lo eran, su mejor amigo se besaba con la chica de sus sueños, sintió una punzada en su corazón, estaba estático, su cuerpo se estremecía constantemente, sus manos temblaban y su cara se había vuelto pálida, pronto sintió como le faltaba el aire y como sus ojos se llenaban de un líquido cristalino, solo bastó que parpadeara una vez para que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se deslizaran por sus mejillas, no podía controlarlo, parecía un pequeño a quien le propinaron una monstruosa paliza, y tal vez eso era, no se trataban de golpes físicos, sino algo más fuerte, ello le destrozaba el alma, su corazón, su espíritu, ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo eso? Harry sabía cuanto quería a la castaña y aún así ahí estaba, encima de ella y regando por su rostro los besos que le correspondían dar a él.

A medida que Harry la tocaba el pelirrojo sentía como su sangre le recorría el cuerpo y se detenía por unos cuantos segundos al llegar a su cabeza y cada vez que la castaña respondía a las caricias de su "amigo" sentía una especie de viento helado que le lamía la espalda, … las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos se habían tornado completamente rojos, estaban casi del tono de su cabello.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre él, las primeras fueron lentas e inofensivas, pero las siguientes se tornaron rápidas y feroces, en unos cuantos segundos se encontraba casi empapado, pero aún así el pelirrojo se encontraba petrificado, observando lo que su mente se negaba a creer, ya no lo soportaba más, trató de limpiarse las lágrimas frotando con antebrazo sus ojos, empezó a caminar rápido, casi estaba corriendo, en su mente solo se proyectaban las imágenes que había presenciado, la traición de su mejor amigo…nunca se lo perdonaría y ella, ahora no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella, Ron realmente la amaba..pero al verla con su mejor amigo todo lo que podía sentir no era más que odio, cuando entró al castillo completamente empapado ya no caminaba rápido, estaba corriendo, al dar un giro por un pasillo tropezó con alguien e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el incidente que había ocurrido con Snape por la mañana se volvía a repetir, el profesor se encontraba furibundo, era la segunda taza de chocolate que le había tirado el torpe de Weasley, lo miro de forma despectiva y cuando estuvo a punto de emitir una sentencia el pelirrojo alzó la mirada y con sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia, dolor, rencor y tristeza le dijo:

-Váyase a la mierda, usted y sus estúpidas tareas…- El griffindor rodeo al maestro y siguió su camino, Snape quedó perplejo al escuchar al pelirrojo, tanto que no pudo argumentar nada, tal vez el pelirrojo ganaría unos puntos menos para su casa y más tareas como castigo, pero en ese momento no deseaba nada más que su cama, su almohada y la soledad, sí, lloraría toda la tarde, era lo único que quería y podía hacer, lo demás no importaba. Hoy realmente no era su día.

Uhmmm bien, este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo, comencé a las 9 00 pm y terminé a las 11 30, me gustó bastante escribirlo, es la primera vez que escribo sobre el pelirrojo, es decir dándole un espacio completo a él, creo que es alguien bastante inocente y dulce, me atrae …pero weno..me gusta más Draco ^^, espero y me dejen comentarios los estaré esperando un besoooooo


	4. La realidad según Ginny

Declaimer: los personajes que se presentan a continuación son de J. K Rowling yo simplemente los uso para plasmar mis deseos ….torcidos.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el anterior capítulo

**La realidad según Ginny**

Una muchacha joven salía del comedor, era bastante agraciada, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y de un color rojo intenso, su piel era algo pálida pero muy fina, era fácil notar que su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, pues tenía la cintura delgada, las piernas muy bien torneadas y sus senos eran de un buen tamaño, ella era….Ginny, Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja vestía una túnica que en un lado tenía el sello propio de los griffindors y a pesar de que esta túnica cubría gran parte de su cuerpo aún se podía apreciar cuán agraciada era, talvez no era la más bonita de todo Howarts pero sí ocupaba un puesto no muy lejano del número uno, por ello tenía no solo a muchos griffindors suspirando por ella, sino también a un gran número de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y por supuesto muchos Slytherin (aunque éstos se negaban sí que le echaban miradas perversas), poco a poco la griffindor se alejaba del gran comedor, pensaba en Harry Potter, a pesar de que muchos estaban tras de ella, ella solo tenía ojos para el moreno, en verdad lo quería, en todo el día no había hablado con él, hubo un momento en que casi se le acercaba pero cuando vio que Hermione empezó a hablar con él desistió de la idea, Hermione era su mejor amiga, sí, pero aún se sentía algo extraña cuando ella o su hermano hacían de la pareja un grupo, y aunque Hermione sabía perfectamente todo lo que sucedía entre Harry y Ginny, ella aún así se sentía incómoda.

La pelirroja pronto iba recordando todos los gratos momentos pasados con su amado Harry, conversaciones, algunas atenciones que tuvo él, imaginaba como sería su declaración de amor, a pesar de que aun no eran oficialmente novios ella sabía que el griffindor la quería, y eso por supuesto la hacía muy feliz. Recorría uno de los pasillos que daban hacia lo jardines cuando una voz masculina la despertó de sus sueños

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, si no es nada más que la pequeña comadreja, ¿dime qué haces?, ¿No me digas que buscas a Potty?- Le replicó el muchacho

La chica fijó los ojos en el muchacho que tenía la cabellera rubia y los ojos color hielo, su mirada estaba bastante serena a pesar de que en ella se dibujaba una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, el chico vestía el uniforme propio de los Slytherin.

-No es algo que te importe hurón…o perdón quise decir Malfoy- espetó la muchacha con una voz cargada de rencor. El Slytherin simplemente sostuvo su mueca y empezó a observarla con asco, Ginny le echo una última mirada que de alguna forma respondía a la del rubio y empezó a caminar nuevamente, Malfoy no pudo aguantar el hecho que la pelirroja se vaya tan campante y decidió lanzar su veneno…

-No pensé que te prestabas a ese tipo de cosas, digo hacerlo con Potter debe ser asqueroso, pero formar un trío con la sangre sucia…vaya que eso es peor- La pelirroja se paro en seco, ¿de qué rayos hablaba Malfoy?- Lo digo porque esa cucaracha y San Potty siempre están tan juntitos y pues…esta mañana los oí hablar de algo así como un encuentro romántico en la cabaña de ese retrazado de Hagrid- terminó, Ginny se volteó y miró a Malfoy con duda e impresión, el rubio esbozó nuevamente su sonrisa mueca, consiguió lo que quería, le echó una última mirada y dio media vuelta no sin antes decirle en tono burlón:

-Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que San Potti y la Sangre Sucia decidan dejarte fuera del trio-

Esa fue su despedida, dejando de esa forma a una pelirroja completamente perturbada.

La griffindor no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del Slytherin. Maldito Malfoy, maldito huron!!!, su mente y su espíritu se habían dividido en dos, una de ellas clamaba por salir corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid ocultarse en algún lugar y comprobar si eran ciertas las palabras de Slytherin, pero la otra se sentía culpable por dudar y desconfiar, era su mejor amiga y su casi novio, además Harry había demostrado ser una persona realmente íntegra y no podía hacerle semejante atrocidad. Después de haber deambulado por muchos de los pasillos del castillo Ginny tomó una decisión, todos esos pensamientos que le atormentaban habían surtido efecto, la duda sembrada dio sus frutos y el veneno de Malfoy hacía efecto, la pelirroja empezó a correr hacia los aposentos de su amigo el gigante, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió lentamente, se escuchó un agudo chirrido e inmediatamente se abrió, la chica trago un poco de saliva y con pasos sigilosos entró en la cabaña

-¿Hagrid? ¿Hola?- preguntó Ginny, pronto se dio cuenta que nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar, al observar detenidamente el lugar se percató de que la puerta de la cocina se hallaba entre abierta, talvez ése sería un buen lugar para esconderse, pensó, empezó a caminar hacia ella, y tomo la perilla de la puerta, cuando estaba dispuesta a empujar de ella miró hacia un costado y se dio cuenta de que en la sala se encontraba un armario de madera, era viejo, pero podía ser un mejor escondite, si Harry y Hermione se daban cuenta de que les espiaría estaría en serios problemas, dejó la manija que tomaba con una de sus manos y se dirigió al ropero, abrió una de sus puertas y observó que éste estaba completamente vació, talvez Hagrid lo sacaría pronto de su casa, pues a parte de estar viejo, el ropero tenía un cierto olorcillo que no era nada agradable, a eso se debía sumar que el mueble portaba termitas y por supuesto de un momento a otro se haría pedazos. La pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire e ingresó al ropero, éste se sacudió un poco, pero aguantó su peso….ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Cada minuto era tormentoso, la griffindor se sentía culpable por desconfiar, ridícula y estúpida por comportarse de esa forma, estaba en un ropero que se caería en cualquier momento, esperando sorprender a su mejor amiga con el chico que amaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, luego de unos quince tormentosos minutos la pelirroja estaba completamente hecha un manojo de nervios, ya no soportaba más la situación, lo que estaba haciendo era realmente bochornoso, nuevamente decidida respiró hondo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del armario, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Hermione apareció, inmediatamente las manos de Ginny se paralizaron, trago un poco de saliva y asomó sus ojos hacia los pequeños orificios que las termitas habían hecho en la puerta del ropero, su amiga se había recostado en el sofá, estaba extraña…solo miraba para el techo, su rostro estaba completamente inanimado, la pelirroja quería salir de su escondite para averiguar lo que le ocurría, estaba completamente asustada por el comportamiento de la castaña, pero ¿Qué le diría cuando le pregunte que hacía dentro mueble?, claro, no podía estar limpiando por dentro, o contando lo hoyitos que tenía, maldición, lo único que podía hacer era esperar…solo esperar.

Los minutos desde que llegó la castaña sparecían convirtieron en horas, Ginny no sabía que hacer, Hermione ya llevaba buen rato así…y eso era realmente preocupante, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo, trató de reunir todo el valor que tenía y dejando de lado lo que podría pasar luego decidió saber lo que pasaba, cuando nuevamente se disponía a salir del ropero la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, Ginny fijó los ojos en la entrada…y los abrió enormemente por la sorpresa, sintió como un viento helado le lamía la espalda y como su cuerpo se estremecía en respuesta, era Harry.

Cuando el moreno pronuncio el nombre de su amiga se tranquilizó un poco, él la ayudaría, él sabría que le pasaba, pero quedó horrorizada cuando vio tremendo espectáculo, la castaña se había prendido a Harry como su siamesa, los dos unidos por sus labios, Ginny se llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca e inmediatamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, era cierto, todo lo que el maldito hurón le había dicho era cierto, cada caricia, cada beso, eran como miles de dagas que se clavaban en su cuerpo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y la pelirroja ya no podía más, llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos y los tapó, no quería ver más…y aún así, con los ojos cubierto sus demás sentidos se volvieron más sensibles, a pesar de su ceguera podía escuchar, oía perfectamente los besos de Harry y los de Hermione, por lo que cerró sus párpados y tapó sus oídos con sus manos, todo parecía una película de terror, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Después de estar unos pocos minutos con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados, abrió sus párpados lentamente y dejó caer sus manos dejando descubiertas unas orejas enrojecidas, en principio se percató de que ya no se escuchaban más besos, solo se podía oír a Harry gritando el nombre de Hermione, la pelirroja tragó un poco de saliva y se aproximó hacia las aberturas del armario, Harry tomaba a Hermione por sus hombros y la sacudía, en unos momentos ella comenzaba a llorar, empujó a Harry y salía corriendo del lugar dejando así a un Harry completamente desconcertado.

Harry estaba solo, Ginny sintió como nuevamente las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, se mordía el labio inferior para evitar cualquier tipo de ruido, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?, ya no podía sentir por ellos más que odio, rencor, los odiaba por su traición, por su engaño, pensaba que tenía una amiga, pensó que realmente la querían, agachó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus manos las enlazó a la altura de sus tobillos, sintió como la puerta de la cabaña se abría nuevamente, pensó que talvez el moreno se retiraba del lugar, pero se equivocó, Hagrid había entrado, saludo al moreno y se puso a charlar un momento con él, Ginny simplemente se acurrucó y empezó a llorar amargamente en silencio, en unos segundos la puerta del armario se abrió, Hagrid observó a la pelirroja con susto y confusión, Ginny se dio cuenta de que la habían descubierto salio del ropero, abrazó a Hagrid y continuó llorando, el gigante la rodeo con sus enormes brazos y trató de consolarla, Harry por su parte se encontraba estático e impresionado… Ginny había presenciado todo lo sucedido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien esta fue la realidad según Ginny ^^, bueno no pude escribirla muy a gusto, tengo un terrible dolor muscular producto de una caída, por lo que escribí el capítulo sentada y parada XD, en fin, espero y les haya gustado, solo me queda decirles a todas las personas que me han leído hasta ahora que les estoy muy agradecida, pronto mi historia se acabará y pues a pesar de ser algo corta si que me ha tomado tiempito, no me quiero imaginar hacer una fic de 50 capítulos o más jajaj (mis respetos para aquellas personas que sí logran hacerlo), con esto no quiero decir que nunca lo intentaré, creo que se siempre se debe mejorar y que pues se empieza desde lo más pequeño para alcanzar algo grande ^^, en fin ya solo falta la realidad según Draco y una realidad en común, con respecto a la primera bueno decirles que sigo pensando como hacerla, enserio que me he imaginado muchas realidades para éste personaje pero aún no me decido por una y con respecto a la segunda pues creo que hay muchas situaciones sin resolver, por ello quiero hacer una última realidad, aunque en principio la he llamado "Una realidad en común" creo que el nombre podría cambiar.

Respecto al contenido del capitulo…ahmmm pues he tratado de crear una Ginny bastante insegura y muy sensible, aunque se muestre muy valiente al momento de insultar a mi querido Draco (suspiro) creo (y yo la veo así) que es una niña bastante vulnerable y sensible, bueno me gustaría que opinen respecto a ello ^^

Uhmm que más, sobre cuando dejare el siguiente capitulo es posible que lo haga para el siguiente domingo, como hoy, pues entro en examenes finales y tengo que ir estudiando, pero si logro escribirlo antes lo subo inmediatamente, palabra de bruja ^^

Una ultima cosa por favor todas las personas que leen el fic dejen sus reviews!!, no soy nada sin ellos XD, enserio eso me anima bastante a escribir, cuando veo los mensajitos en la bandeja de correo mi corazoncito brinca de emoción ^^, y pues a todas aquellas personas que ya me han dejado sus comentarios muchisssimmmmaaas gggraciiiiiasss


	5. La realidad segun Draco

Hola!!!!! Que tal?? Como están todos? Espero y me hayan extrañado T.T porque yo sí lo hice, bueno hoy me senté a escribir el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic, es la realidad según mi queridísimo Draco, bueno como siempre comentare algo del capitulo al final de él, uhmm solo decir que no lo pude escribir antes pues porque estaba medio enferma y en exámenes finales (por suerte ya acabó ese tormento T.T), ahora espero mis resultados, pero esa es otra historia mientras tanto disfruten la realidad.

**La realidad según Draco**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos luego de que acabara la clase de Snape, un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos grises se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, a medida que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts una gran cantidad de muchachas de distintas casas lo observaban, ninguna podía resistirse a su encanto, y a pesar de que su actitud era la de un hígado, su aspecto lo compensaba todo, él simplemente era hermoso, tenía el rostro de un ángel, a eso debíamos sumarle su porte, su buen gusto por la vestimenta, su pulcritud y por su puesto su aroma tan seductor y enloquecedor, el muchacho que poseía la cabellera rubia se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta enorme hecha de madera, pronuncio una maldición y dio media vuelta, había dejado olvidado en el salón uno de sus libros, aunque no lo utilizaría, probablemente algún estudiante lo tomaría y se lo devolvería la siguiente clase, pero precisamente quería impedir eso, le fastidiaba de sobre manera que otras personas manipulen sus cosas, en la mente de un 99% de los Slytherins se pensaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran indignos y no merecían estar en ese mundo, ya sea por pertenecer a familias traidoras a la sangre o por ser sangres sucias, por supuesto el blondo se encontraba en ese 99% y sus pensamientos eran similares o aún más racistas.

Cuando por fin llego al salón donde se encontraba anteriormente, notó que dentro aún permanecían dos estudiantes, cuando se percató de quienes eran dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, la estaba viendo nuevamente con él, maldición!, porqué rabiaba tanto cuando ella se acercaba tanto a ese cuatro ojos, simplemente no lo sabía, cada segundo que ella pasaba hablando, riendo, estudiando, jugando con él, sentía como la sangre recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez, su corazón latía a mil por hora, en sus manos se formaban dos puños cerrados y chocaba sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores de una forma tan ruda que los hacía crujir; el Slytherin tragó un poco de saliva, sigilosamente posó su oreja en la puerta y trató de escuchar la conversación, no podía oír muy claro, lo único que pudo entender fue un "_te espero en la cabaña de Hagrid por la tarde como a las 3 00"_, ello fue suficiente para que toda la rabia que contenía dentro le cegara, entró tan estrepitosamente en el aula que los dos estudiantes que se encontraban dentro dejaron de lado todo para posar sus ojos en el intruso

-Vaya vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí, si no es más que a San Potty y la sangre sucia de Granger- Dijo el blondo

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, lárgate por donde viniste y déjanos en paz- Dijo el otro muchacho tratando de defenderse y defender a su amiga, pero eso no fue suficiente para que el blondo se callara pues continúo hablando

- uyyy no me digas que estas así porque interrumpí algo, si querías "privacidad" mejor hubieran optado por un motel o algo parecido, digo es algo a lo que esta acostumbrada esta cosa….- se expresó observando con asco a la castaña quien lo miraba con los ojos melancólicos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Harry lo tomo de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la puerta

-Cierra tu hocico de una vez por todas, maldita serpiente- gritó el moreno, Draco se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, había perdido la noción de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando se recuperó empujó al griffindor de forma brutal, Harry se estrelló contra la pared y emitió un pequeño quejido, mientras Draco se acercaba a Hermione, la castaña lo miraba con temor, tristeza, angustia y anhelo, Malfoy se detuvo frente a ella, quiso decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que Harry se iba recuperando del choque, por lo que tomó el libro que yacía en uno de lo pupitres y dio media vuelta dejando a una castaña al borde del llanto y a su amigo malherido.

El rubio deambulaba por lo pasillos, solo sentía rabia, mucha rabia por lo que acababa de suceder. A medida que el tiempo pasaba trataba de idear una estrategia para que "el encuentro" sea un fracaso, cuando al fin idealizó su plan empezó a ponerlo en marcha, comenzó con la búsqueda de Ginny Weasley, la mejor venganza era la destrucción del grupete de amigos que tenía Potty, si la pelirroja se tragaba todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle todo estaría listo, ella correría a los brazos de su hermano la comadreja mayor, él la apoyaría rompería la amistad con el cara rajada, tal vez hasta lo golpearía, tampoco hablaría más con la sangre sucia, sin contar de que la pequeña comadreja también rompería su amistad con ella, todo era perfecto.

Cuando al fin la encontró hecho a andar su plan, comenzó por envenenar su alma y cuando se dio cuenta que el veneno surtía efecto el blondo simplemente se llenó de placer, una vez finalizada su actuación todo sería cuestión de tiempo, todo saldría como querría, todos sufrirían en especial Potter y Granger; ahora que todo se encontraba en marcha, él solo podía esperar y qué mejor que hacerlo en su dormitorio, tal vez se echaría unos cuantos tragos y por supuesto disfrutaría de la compañía de alguna de sus "amiguitas". Malfoy cruzaba uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo, ahí estaba ella, no se había dado cuenta de que él también se encontraba en ese pasillo, seguramente se dirigía a su encuentro con ese mequetrefe de Potter, nuevamente sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia, trató de esconderse en una de las salientes de una puerta y cuando la castaña pasó por ahí la tomó por el brazo y la chocó contra la pared, por supuesto ella se quejó del dolor, pero a él eso le importaba un rábano, estaba cegado por la ira, se acercó a ella tratando de disfrutar su aroma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer empezó a escupir su veneno, quería matarla pero a la vez tenerla viva, pero solo para él, en ese momento sentía muchas cosas, deseo, asco, lujuria, enojo, talvez no estaba enamorado de ella, pero sentía que había algo en ella que le pertenecía y no podría descansar hasta obtenerlo, cuando nuevamente sintió el impulso de tomarla para besarle y hacerla suya la arrojó contra el suelo, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando por lo que le dijo:

-…solo quería recordar como huelen las cosas como tú, porque eso eres, una cosa, peor que un animal, que un elfo, no eres nada, y si me preguntas cómo creo que acabaras, te diré que estarás sola toda tu vida, porque no eres más que una maldita empollona, nadie ni con un maní como cerebro se fijaría en ti, ni siquiera por diversión…- y con esas palabras se retiró del lugar.

No podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con la griffindor, en lo que ocurriría en la cabaña del tonto de Hagrid, estaba completamente agobiado, no quería compartirla, con nadie, y menos con ese alfeñique de Potter, se había estado dirigiendo nuevamente hacia los aposentos propios de los Slytherins pero todos esos pensamientos le atormentaban de sobremanera por lo que se detuvo, hecho una maldición y empezó a correr hacia la cabaña del gigante, cuando ingresó en ella se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba aún en ella, entró a la cocina y le echó un hechizo silenciador, dejó entreabierta la puerta para poder observar lo que ocurriría entre la castaña y el moreno, cuando se abrió la puerta principal sintió como un viento helado le lamía su columna algo de nerviosismo se apoderó de él, tomo una bocana de aire y observó quien era, al notar que se trataba de Ginny el rubio esbozó una mueca que él denominaba sonrisa y se echó a reír, pronto su sonrisa se borraría cuando observó que la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la cocina, se apoyo de espaldas en la puerta, contuvo el aire y cerró lo ojos, escuchó como la muchacha tomaba la manija, pero luego de unos momentos la volvía a soltar, Draco botó el aire que estaba conteniendo y abrió los ojos, sí, había silenciado la habitación pero ésta aún podía abrirse, nuevamente se puso tras la puerta y observó por el espacio que había entre ésta y su marco, vio como se cerraba la puerta del armario que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, inmediatamente esbozó nuevamente su mueca y comenzó a carcajear.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que había llegado hasta ese lugar, en ese pequeño tiempo el blondo se había servido un vaso de jugo de naranja, no era su fruta preferida pero era lo mejor que tenía en la heladera el bruto de Hagrid, nuevamente tomó su posición y comenzó a observar, casi instantáneamente una vez más se abrió la puerta principal, esta vez se trataba de la castaña, cuando Draco se dio cuenta de quien era se atoró con el sorbo que le había dado a su jugo, estuvo tosiendo por unos cuantos minutos, luego de su recuperación recobró su posición y comenzó a observar, ella se encontraba recostada, vaya que realmente había cambiado, ya no se trataba de una niña si no de una mujer, a medida que sus ojos la recorrían el deseo por ella nuevamente venía a él. Pronto nuevamente se escuchó abrir la puerta principal, era Potty, todo el deseo que sentía por ella se transformo en odio, no lo soportaba, qué demonios quería ese maldito con su rata de biblioteca.

Malfoy cerró por unos momentos sus ojos y al momento de abrirlos se encontró con una escena que le atormentaría por el resto de su vida, ella lo besaba y él le correspondía, no podía creerlo, lo había pensado e imaginado siempre y eso era el motivo de muchos de sus malos humores pero presenciarlo, era otra cosa, él la tocaba y ella lo permitía, él la recorría, él la besaba, una vez más la ira se apoderó de él, estrelló el vaso que sostenía contra la nevera y comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina, volcó la mesa y todo lo que había en ella, lanzó las sillas contra los muros rompiéndolas en pedacitos, Draco estaba incontrolable. Había roto por completo la mayoría de las cosas que se encontraban en la cocina, y aún así el enfado lo dominaba, se quedó de pie, paralizado por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente recobró los movimientos, vio que en la cocina se encontraba la puerta trasera de la casa, por lo que salio a toda velocidad, ya no quería presenciar semejante espectáculo, cuando llegó al mismo pasillo donde había estropeado a la castaña se detuvo por un instante y se dio media vuelta, casi instantáneamente a ello un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, era ella, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y su ropa completamente removida, solo pudo mirarla de una forma inexpresiva, ella pronunció un lo siento y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien fin del capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, uhmm que les podría decir respecto a él…si bien pensaba en miles de realidades posibles al final decidi hacerla de una forma…como lo diría ..uhmmm espontánea, simplemente me senté y comencé a escribir sin pensar más que en mi música, ello me inspiraba, sé que a muchas les parecerá algo falto de creatividad pero bueno hice mi mayor esfuerzo ^^, espero y sepan apreciarlo. Esta vez mostré a un Draco posesivo, lujurioso, egoísta y por supuesto perturbado por todos sus sentimientos, creo que no podría hacer que sintiera más que deseo, creo que para que sintiera amor se necesitarían más chapters, y a pesar de que dejé que Hermione sintiera amor por él ( y lo hice porque creo que en ella podría ser algo más fácil de creer sin dar mayores explicaciones), creo que para que Draco se enamore y más de Hermione tendría que crear muchas situaciones que respalden ese sentimiento, porque decirlo y ponerlo como si nada me parece más telenovelesco, creo que el deseo y la lujuria si bien no son 100% lógicos (tomando en cuenta todo lo que escribí) llegan a lo aceptable.

Solo me queda decir que el último capitulo lo subiré probablemente el viernes, ^^ espero y me suban sus comentarios, eso me hace felizzzzzzz


	6. Una realidad compartida

Que ondas!!!?? Como están a todos?? Espero y bien, yo sigo aun enferma T.T me dio un resfriado ..que aunque no es muy grave me a fastidiado varios de mis planes, por suerte no se trato de la influencia A H1N1, y aunque en Bolivia y específicamente en Cochabamba que es donde yo vivo, la influencia ha cesado aun así creo que hay que cuidarse no mas, bien este es el último capitulo de mi fanfic, los comentarios al respecto los haré al final del chap, como siempre ^^, disfrútenlo:

**Una realidad compartida**

Harry no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente inmóvil, Ginny había presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido con la castaña, por su parte Hagrid consolaba a la pelirroja dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Una vez que el llanto cesó el gigante no quiso hacer pregunta alguna, por lo menos no por el momento, por lo que dejó a Ginny sentada en el sofá donde Harry se había acomodado, poniendo de esa forma al moreno en una situación extremadamente difícil. Para serenar un poco más la pelirroja Hagrid decidió traerle un poco de agua, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta, todo estaba completamente desecho, la mesa volcada, la mayoría de los vasos rotos, el piso completamente empapado con jugo, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de que estaba completamente enfadado no dijo nada al respecto, se abrió paso entre los escombros hasta llegar a la nevera, la cual también estaba estropeada, sacó una jarra con agua y lleno uno de los pocos vasos que se salvaron, luego se lo dio a la muchacha, la cual estaba ensimismada, solo posaba sus ojos en la chimenea, Harry se encontraba en una situación parecida, solo que a diferencia de Ginny él de rato en rato le echaba una mirada queriendo descifrar lo que ella pensaba.

Luego de alcanzarle el vaso de agua a la muchacha, el gigante se dirigió hacia la cocina para tratar de organizarla, dejando a Ginny y Harry nuevamente solos, el griffindor quería decir algo, pero no sabía como comenzar, luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio se llenó de valor y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-Ginny…l o.. que viste….-pronuncio con algo de temor, mientras Ginny seguía ensimismada. - ..mira, Hermione y yo… - en ese instante la pelirroja apretó fuertemente el vaso que sostenía con ambas manos- fue un momento, solo un momento de debilidad, te juro que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte, por que yo te am….- y antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la griffindor le había echado en la cara todo el agua que el vaso contenía, el ojiverde no esperaba esa reacción, simplemente quedó perplejo.

-Un momento de debilidad!!!! Vaya que excusa!!, dime lo gozaste Harry!! Gozaste tu debilidad!! Acaso pensabas en lo mucho que me amabas cuando besabas a Hermione??!!, o talvez pensabas en mí cuando la acariciabas, claro!! Fue un momento de debilidad…- le espetó la pelirroja. Harry solo se encontraba callado, no podía argumentar nada a su favor, estaba claro que cualquier cosa que dijera simplemente lo embarraría más.

-Yo sí te amaba Harry!! Yo sí se que es eso, y créeme que no se trata de "debilidades"- finalizó con la voz quebrantada por el llanto, la griffindor nuevamente había comenzado a llorar, la situación se había vuelto demasiado insostenible, por lo que Ginny se dirigió a la puerta de forma rápida y estrepitosa, al llegar a ella se detuvo un momento

-No me vuelvas a buscar, no eres más que basura- y sin decir nada más salió de la cabaña, Harry se encontraba cabizbajo, poco a poco en la alfombra iban cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, el moreno había comenzado a llorar en silencio, se sentía terriblemente mal por que lo había hecho, estaba claro que había perdido al amor de su vida y posiblemente a su mejor amiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de la castaña se habían encontrado con los del rubio, ahí estaban, nuevamente solos, en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado, al darse cuenta de la situación, Hermione rompió el contacto visual y trató de escabullirse por donde pudiera, pero no contó con que Draco la tomara por el brazo y la empujara contra la pared, el rubio poco a poco se acercó a ella hasta el punto en el que sus alientos ya se mezclaban, a Hermione ese momento le pareció familiar, parecía tratarse de un dejavu, según sus recuerdos faltaba muy poco para que el slytherin le lanzara contra el suelo y le dijera un montón de barbaridades, la castaña cerró lo ojos esperando lo peor, pero quedó impactada cuando el blondo acortó la distancia entre sus labios para besarla, era un beso bestial, su lengua la invadía por completo, Draco se acercó más a ella y la estrujó por completo, él quería saciar todo lo que sentía, lo necesitaba, ella sentía que su boca se partiría en cualquier momento, pero en ese momento era feliz. El beso duro unos pocos minutos lo que fue para ambos una eternidad, cuando sus bocas al fin se separaron volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, en los ojos de la castaña solo existía el amor pero en los del rubio no cabía más que la lujuria, fue algo que Hermione pudo leer, él no la amaba, él solo quería su cuerpo, la utilizaría para saciar sus instintos, y así fue, el slytherin rompió el contacto visual para empezar a obrar con sus manos, la tocaba sin pudor, la besaba, la acariciaba, ella se estremecía con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Hermione se encontraba confundida, deseaba que ese momento llegará, pero de alguna forma sabía que las cosas no saldrían nada bien, ¿qué pasaría luego?, ¿se convertiría en la amante de Draco Malfoy?, no podía hacerlo. En ese instante recordó todo lo que había leído en algunos de los libros de la sección prohibida, las batallas contra los mortífagos, lo que Vícktor le había tratado de enseñar, saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la apuntó contra la espalda del rubio quien recorría su cuello para luego subir hasta su rostro, la castaña se acercó a él y le dio un beso, era suave, delicado, dulce, luego cerro sus ojos y una lágrima se escabulló por una de sus mejillas

-Te amo, Avada Kedavra- Lo amaba, lo que hizo le partió el corazón, pero ya no se permitiría más errores. El cuerpo de Draco cayó pesadamente en el suelo justo a los pies de Hermione, ella no podía hacer más que llorar, le dolía, le dolía mucho lo que acababa de suceder, luego de que pasara unos minutos en medio de sollozos se limpio el rostro con una de las mangas de su túnica, apuntó su varita contra su cuello y pronuncio

- Avada Kedavra- su cuerpo cayó junto con el inerte del slytherin, ella comprendió que su vida no tendría sentido si él ya no existiera, aunque su sentimiento no era compartido, ella lo amaría eternamente, aún en el más allá.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!! Perdón por no subir el capitulo el viernes como les había dicho, lo que pasa es que el lunes ya empiezan mis prácticas (seré profesora y pues ahora me toca ir de práctica los colegios ^^) y pues estaba en el lio de los planes de salida, la lista de practicantes, etc etc. Comencé el capitulo el martes, pero lo acabé hoy, sábado, no pude acabarlo miércoles porque fui al cine, al finnnn vi harry potter y el misterio del principe T.T sí, losé, es imperdonable que recién lo haya visto, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero para ir, pero al final lo logré, el jueves estuve alistando algunas cosas para la práctica lo mismo que el viernes, pero en fin, espero y logren comprenderme

Sobre el capitulo, quise mostrar un poquito más de Harry y Ginny, al final no se quedaron juntos, pues creo que la pelirroja será toda vulnerable, inocente y todo lo que quieran, pero no creo que sea tonta, así que hice que no lo perdonara, creo que nadie perdonaría algo así, respecto a Ron, no hice nada porque creo que su realidad está concluida, y lo de mi parejita, Draco y Hermione, pensé en el final para ellos y solo veía tres alternativas, juntos como amantes (ya que él no la amaba), separados y peleados con Hermione suspirando sigue por él o muertos, ya ven me decidí por la última opción, por qué? La respuesta está en el mismo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado lo que escribí, sé que puede no agradarles pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo ^^

Ha sido para mí un largo recorrido, agradezco profundamente a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, en especial a las que dejaron sus comentarios:

Angy Malfoy

AngieShields

Chibik-Lady

donna008

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha

saku- kamiya

Uchiha Em

De todo corazón muchísimas gracias, fue un honor tenerlas como lectoras, espero y me sigan en cualquier otro fic que escriba, (claro será de aquí a un tiempito, o quien sabe). Por último felicito a toda aquella persona que se anima a escribir algo, sé que es difícil pero hacerlo te colma de satisfacciones y te sientes realmente bien.


End file.
